Trapped
by BlackWitchCurse
Summary: Pitch Black is not a man that knows about feelings besides fear, but after two weeks of the battled against the Guardians he realizes that certain white haired spirit has capture his heart. Male/Male slash. Rated M for precaution.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of The Guardians nor the characters, all I own is the idea of the story. This story is mainly based on the pairing Jack x Pitch so it might be containing some Slash Male/Male if don't like it then don't read if you do then read at your own risk I appreciate comments and suggestions.**

_*My name is Jack Frost how do I know because the Moon told me so, and when the Moon tells you something you have to believe.*  
_

_Jack-_ said Pitch in his head-_ Jack, why do I keep thinking about you? _Pitch was pacing back and forth on his lair. He was getting desperate and frustrated, it had been two weeks since the guardians defeated him but he for some reason he didn't care, all he had on is mind right now was Jack. And he knew why but he didn't wanted to admitted to himself. He was scared the Boogieman was Scared! He was scared that if he admitted his feelings about Jack to himself there would be no turning back, he would be completely accepting that he was in love with the only person he was suppose to hate, his enemy Jack Frost. And he has done it, -_Jack what have you done to me?- _said Pitch gripping his hair with his hands-_When did this even happened?-_ but he knew the answer. Since the moment Jack was reborn Pitch felt something special towards him, it wasn't until the fight with the Guardians has aroused and he got to meet Jack a bit better that he found the name for his feelings. Love, he Pitch Black, the Boogieman was in love with Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of The Guardians nor the characters, all I own is the idea of the story. This story is mainly based on the pairing Jack x Pitch so it might be containing some Slash Male/Male if don't like it then don't read if you do then read at your own risk I appreciate comments and suggestions.**

**Chapter 1**

Jack was walking on the electricity wires frosting every part his feet and the staff touched, when Sandy's golden dream streams in their search for sleeping children appeared. -Just in time Sandman- said Jack while he run and jumped to touch one of the streams going his way, the moment his fingers touched the golden stream two dolphins came to life playing around Jack as if they were swimming shirking happily as Jack chased after them. From high above Sandman watched him with a smile on his lips, clapping silently in joy to see the youngest of the Guardians having some fun, but he wasn't the only one watching Jack and not being noticed. In the shadows hide Pitch Black watching longingly as Jack laughed and played around with the dolphins. He had been doing this ever since the battled ended, watch over Jack making sure he was doing alright never truly having the courage to go and talk to him, he knew that if he did Jack would think he was trying to harm him, he wouldn't believe him if he told him how he felt. He would probably just laugh at him and humiliated him by telling it to the Guardians, no he preferred to stay there hidden in the shadows watching his beloved Jack be happy, now more than ever that the children have started to believed in him.  
As the sand died away Jack looked up to find the Sandman watching him from his cloud made of sand, smiling he went to greet him. -Hey little guy, how you doing?- asked Jack as he approached Sandy. Sandy just nodded and raised his dumbs up. -Haha that's good Sandy- jack smiled kindly to him even though the Guardians were his friends now he still wasn't used to talk to other immortals, Sandy noticing this put a small hand on Jacks shoulder and smiled understandably. All of the guardians knew this and so they didn't expect for Jack to suddenly be open with them, -Well I will just let you do your work- said Jack as he slowly backed away already calling the wind to take him away. Sandy was shocking his head back to forth trying to tell Jack that it was okay for him to stay, -I don't want to bother- said Jack running a hand through the back of his neck. Sandy just shock his head and patted the space next to him on the cloud he was standing on. Meanwhile on the shadows Pitch watched as Jack went to greet the sandman and decided it was time for him to go back to his lair, with one last look to Jack he disappeared through the shadows and back to the dark place he called home but didn't feel as one.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of The Guardians nor the characters, all I own is the idea of the story. This story is mainly based on the pairing Jack x Pitch so it might be containing some Slash Male/Male if don't like it then don't read if you do then read at your own risk I appreciate comments and suggestions.**

_**Sorry for all the waiting I have been having techical problems so i havent been able to upload new chapters, once again sorry, and now to the story. hope you like it, please Review.**_

**Chapter 2**

Jack was enthusiastic, word of him had been spread by the children of burgess through the world and know more kids believed in him, although he was sure the Guardians were helping, Sandman specially, spreading dreams of Jack Frost to all the kids of the world. He was flying by France spreading snow before the summer came when various kids called to him happily, he couldn't have been more happy, the was his second best day ever, the first being when Jamie saw him for the first time.

Right now Jack was looking for said kid trying to get his attention as Jamie and his friends got out of school, now that he was a Guardian one of the rules was that he shouldn't be seen by children, but not that he cared. After 300 years of solitude and not being seen by anybody and now that he is just let it go like that? Just because it were the rules? No, Jack has never follow rules before, then why should he start now? His thoughts were interrupted as Jamie and his friends came running to greet him.

-Jack, Jack you're here- said Jamie hugging him, Jack still wasn't used to the contact but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. –Hey, kiddo- greeted Jack with a smile –are you ready for your last snow fight before summer comes? - asks Jack to all the kids. As a response he got a snowball right at the back of his head, turning around to look who had thrown it, Jack saw Claude and Caleb with mischievous smiles and a snowball in each hand. Laughing Jack jumped up in the air and creating a snowball of his own he throw it at Caleb, and that was the beginning of the snowball fight. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw movement turning around he expected to see one of the kids but instead saw nothing. He was sure he had seen someone hiding in the shadows of the trees, his thoughts were cut however by a snowball hitting him square in the face and the laughing children that were all around him laughing.

-Jack, you lose- said Jamie laughing, -for once we have been able to hit you, are you okay?- that question brought all the laughing come to a stop and all at once turn to see Jack. He had a mad and serious expression on his face. –Jack what's wrong? - Said Jamie a bit scared –What's wrong, you said? Let me show you what's wrong- with that Jack made a discreet gesture to the others that got it at one and as one all came towards Jamie throwing him to the ground and tickling him. –Ha, ha, ha, Jac-ck st-stop, ha, ha, ha- said Jamie between gasp of air. –No 'til you say "Jack Frost is awesome, and I'm a pighead- at that everyone laugh. –Jac-k ha, ha, ha Frost is aw-some and, and I'm a-a pighe-ad- Jamie finally managed to gasp out. –Alright let him go- said Jack standing and jumping on top his staff looking down at Jamie.

-That's not fair Jack, I didn't even hit you- said Jamie standing up but the look in his eyes said otherwise. –I know it was you kiddo- Jack jumped down from his staff and walked over to Jamie messing his hair. –Ah Jack don't do that- Jack only laugh at the same as he jump up in the air –Alright kids time to go home, come on- Jamie and his friends with no other chose began walking towards their respective houses as Jack flew up and made his way over to his pond. Ever since Jack found out his memories he was even more attached to his pond making sure that all the time it stayed frozen, he didn't want anyone else having the same end he had. Hitting his staff lightly against the ice Jack began skating with grace and ease as only Jack could. He so engrossed on what he was doing that he didn't notice the yellow eyes in the darkness watching him, hidden in the shadows.

~!~!~!~!~

Pitch Black just couldn't stop himself from getting out of his liar and go in search of Jack the moment he felt the teen arrived at Burgess. It wasn't hard to find Jack, considering that whenever he came the first thing he did was seek his first believer, that Jamie kid. Pitch, eventually found him outside the school waiting for the kids to come out and play, Pitch couldn't help but feel a bit jeoulus, although it wasnt Jack's fault, it was his for not telling Jack exactly how he felt. But no one could blame him, after all Pitch did to the teen and his friends the Guardinasso he could take over the world and make kids believe in him. _-No, not believe in me, fear me- _Pitch though -_the kids will fear me, not believe in me. That was what Jack said, and he was right- _Pitch looked up to see Jack flying around darting the snowballs that the kids were throwing at him, this was interruped however when Jack turned aorund and barely saw him, Pitch qickly hide in the shadows hoping that Jack hadnt seen him. What would he say if Jack ask him what was he doing watching him? Luckily that question didnt need to be answered as Jack's attetion was once again in the children. Pitch just stood there under a tree hiden in its shadow watching Jack, there no more deniying it he had fell, rather deeply, for Jack.

Pitch saw Jack say good-bye to the kids and after watching them for a moment he soar up to the sky and over to the woods. Pitch knew where Jack was going, over to his pond he knew that pond Jack had addoped as his own when he first became the Spirit of Winter, but he had notice that Jack was now even more aware of it, making sure that the ice was always frozen, he had notice this change in him, maybe it was because of what he saw in his memories. Pitch couldnt be sure, right now Jack was skating around his pond, laughing happily as he slide his staff over the pond refrezing it even more. He wanted so bad to get close to Jack, tell him his feelings and hold him close, and suddendly as if his feet had a mind all on their own, they moved foward and out of the shadows, Jack was still unaware of his presence. Deciding this was a bad a idea Pitch took a step backwards, a soft snap was heard as Pitch steeped over a tig, but it was enough to bring Jack's attetion over to him.

The moment Jack turned and saw him, their eyes meet blue ones met with yellow, Pitch eyes were full of anxiety, love, and hopefuness, Jacks eyes however were cold, and calculating, he was holding his staff close to him as if his life depended on it. -What are you doing here Pitch?- said Jack taking a carfull step back.

-Oh nothing just watching how vuneral, and alone you are- said Pitch conseling his nervious, putting his hands behind his back and walking not facing Jack. -I could kill right in this instand if i wantted to-

-Then why dont you do it?- said Jack-Thats what you want dont you?-

At this Pitch stopped and turn to look at Jack, -you think i want to kill you? why would i do such a think?- Pitch tried to make his voice sound sarcastic but it ended up a having a slighly surprised and schoked tone. It pained him to know that Jack still tought that about him, but he couldnt blame him, he did think the same thing if he were Jack. His tone however did not went unnotice by Jack, who slowly loosed his grip on his staff and crooked his head to the side.

-What are you really doing here Pitch?- asked Jack cautiously. Pitch lowered his eyes and turned his back to Jack so he woulndt be able to see his vunerability. -_Its now, or never Pitch. You have to tell him- _though Pitch still not facing Jack. -_There's something wrong with Pitch. If would have wanted to attack me he surlery would have done it by now- _Was Jack's thoughts as he slowly made his way over to Pitch and rested a hand on his shoulder. Ever since Pitch had comfronted Jack on the Souht Pole, Jack could see that what had Pitch said then was true, he could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice, all Pitch wanted has someone to believe in him and love him, just like Jack wasnted. They both were lonely for soo many years, for a moment that day it had crossed Jack's mind to join him to forget about the Guardians and join Pitch, to let them both get the comfort of each other, but it wouldnt have worked out in the way Pitch had wanted. Jack was so imserse in his thoughts that he didnt notice Pitch turning around and looking at him, he was brough out of his train of thoughts, however, by a hand resting on top of his, he looked at the hand then followed the arm i=until it reached its owner.

-Jack, I-I- started Pitch, his voice quivering, -Jackicantstopthinkingaboutyouandithingthatimightbeinlovewithyou- said Pitch all in a rush, he looked at Jack who had a confused looked on his face, obiously he hadnt unsderstand a single word Pitch had said, he was about to said all over again(more slowly this time) when suddendly Jack broke out laughing.

-What's so damn funny!?- said Pitch hurt at Jack making fun of him and angry with himslef for being such an idiot and letting his guard drop. Jack keep on laughing trying to control himself and being anything but successful, he finally manage to control a bit when he saw Pitch turn around and heading to the closest shadow. Jack quickly flew and blocked his path.

-Why are you leaving?- Jack asked Pitch looking him in the eye.

-I wont stay so you can keep making fun of me- Pitch made at attemped to walk past Jack but was stopped.

-I wasn's making fun of you, Iwas laughing at your face after you finished talkng- Pitch looked confused -It's not everyday I get to see the scary Boogieman blushing- said Jack as an explanation and started laughing once again. Pitch suddendly had a brillant idea, smiking Pitch lungged himself at Jack throwing both of them to the ground, pinning Jack with his body Pitch began tickling the Spirit of Winter, who laugh ever harder than before if thats even possible. Eventually they both were laughing and panting on the gruond side by side.

-So, how about we make a truce and decide to be friends- said Jack standing up and picking up his staff that had fallen when Pitch attacked him.

-Sure, lets make a truce- said Pitch although Jack didnt missed the hint of dissapoinment that flashed throught his eyes. Exting out his hand Pitch after a second shocked and hold it a bit more than neccessary before let it drop to his side. -Friends we will be then Jack- Pitch said with the hint of a smile playing on his lips, turning around he gave a small wave before dissapiring throught the shadows, Jack watched him go then turned around and went back to his pond. Little they knew that hidden from their view was a pair of green eyes watching schocked on what he just saw.


End file.
